Power
by Berzerker123
Summary: The book has always helped Dipper and Mabel stay alive. Ever since Dipper first came to Gravity Falls and found it in the woods 3 years ago. They would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for the books guidance. So why is it suddenly giving dipper the strange ability to incinerate people and things with a strange green light? Why is this all happening out of Gravity Falls?


The book has always helped Dipper and Mabel stay alive. Ever since Dipper first came to Gravity Falls and found it in the woods 3 years ago. They would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for the books guidance. So why is it suddenly giving dipper the strange ability to incinerate people and things with a strange green light? Why is this all happening out of Gravity Falls? And why is Dipper enjoying the power? How will the twins deal with Dipper having more power than anyone should?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dippers P.O.V

Hey, wake up bro. We're here." Mabel not so softly shakes me awake. I check my watch and see its 13:30. So I've been asleep about 5 hours. We just came back from our third summer in Gravity Falls. At least this time we didn't have to drag away Mabel from Waddles like all the other times we left for school. But every time we came back to Gravity Falls it wasn't as exciting as the first time. Though it was always different than the last time it never had that same excitement as the first time. On the brighter side, each time we visited Gravity Falls our bond grew tighter with everyone there. Mabel even got Pacifica to stop picking on her and her friends. Robbie and I managed to work out a truce this summer on Wendy after he agreed to give me tips to get girls my age, and they were horrible but somehow worked on girls.

My eyes fall on Mabel and I begin to remember how she was from our first trip to Gravity Falls. Quirky strange Mabel. I notice how much she changed from back then. Mabel had grown taller and you could see the effects of puberty had clearly been on her side. Her clothes had also changed along with age. She changed her skirt for a pair of black skinny jeans and started wearing a leather under vest over her sweaters. I then remember how I traded in my blue vest for a black jacket and wore blue jeans instead of my grey shorts. I still kept my pine tree hat and never went anywhere without it. I lost my noodle arms after puberty and they were replaced with some muscle but I still wasn't as strong as Mabel. I still need to find out where she found magic to be so strong. On the other hand, I know tower over Mabel by a head. I still remember how we fought so hard to be the taller than the other by using the height altering crystals. Not one of our best ideas.

I then remember what we were going to go back to. High School. The word always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth whenever I say it. Although I always got high Grades I never really liked school. I still remember how I used to be bullied for how weak I was. Though after our fist summer in Gravity Falls a bully looking for a fight ended up with a broken leg when I used my experience of fighting monsters (not much difference)all summer long and no one tried to pick on me again. We also brought back all types of trinkets that we kept over the years from our trips to Gravity Falls to make life a little easier. But one thing I still always carried around with me even out of Gravity falls was 3. I just hope that this year goes by quickly so we can go back to Gravity Falls. It's not that I don't like Piedmont it's just that Gravity Falls is by far better. "Come on. Hurry up. I got places to be." The bus driver said with a scowl on his face. I sigh and pick up my bags and step out of the bus to be greeted by a burst of dirty air. I look around and see where the smell is coming from and I see a few 18 year olds smoking nearby. Mabel and I sit on the only bench which was a little to near the teenagers. Mabel takes out some knitting needles to pass the time. We sit in awkward silence so I decide to break it with some talk.

"When did mom and dad say they'll pick us up?"

"They said they'll pick us up around two." I check my watch and its 13:48. I decide to do the same as Mabel and take out 3 and flip through the pages and end up on the section about gnomes. _Gnomes are the forest men of Gravity Falls and are…_. "Gnomes? You actually read about this crap?'' I quickly look and see one of the teenagers standing behind still holding his half used cigarette. He had really messy hair and had baggy eyes. He looked like he slept in his in his clothes and smelled just like it. He was much bigger than me which just made me more intimidated. All of the other teenagers were already standing behind the bench, hoping to see some action. "Hey man leave us alone." I tried to say it as confidently as I could but they could see I was intimidated by him. All the better reason to come after me.

"Or what you little freak?" He said with a smirk. I suddenly see a hand smack right across his face. The hand had come from the one and only Mabel and I quickly look back at the teenager. A look of confusion crosses his face from what just happened but is quickly replaced by anger. I can't help but snigger at the red mark across his face. "You bitch!" he screams and his friends take a step back not wanting to be hit by any stray fists to come. "What did you just say to her?!" I ask in a way a thousand times angrier than he was a few seconds ago. How dare he say that to her? "I said your sister is a bitch." He said in the cockiest way ever.

Everything starts to go blurry and all I see is him with that face. His words about Mabel being a bitch pound against my head. I finally snap and lunge at him full of rage. I grab the hand holding the cigarette with grip so hard I can feel his bones snap. "Ahhhh! Let go of me you freak!" he screamed in agony. I wasn't going to stop there. He was going to regret what he said about Mabel a thousand times over. I punch his face so hard some teeth spew out. I'm filled with such adrenaline no wonder I can break his hand with just my grip. I lunge over the bench right onto him and continue punching his face. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screams between punches. "Pwease swop bwuning mwy hand!" He says with mouth missing most of its teeth. "Huh?" I ask in confusion. What did he mean about me burning his hand?

I stop punching him but he is still screaming in pain. I thought his cigarette was burning his hand but I feel it's much hotter than a cigarette. I see a bright green light coming from under my hand that was gripping his. I get off of him and see his hands looks like a marshmallow that was roasted too long over a fire. I look at the strange green-white light shooting out of my hand but it quickly disappears when I try to make out detail about it. A glow is coming behind me. I turn to see 3 lying face down on the floor glowing just like how my hand did a few moments ago, but not as bright. I notice none of his friends were there because they probably got so scared and ran away when they saw me pound on their friend so hard. I look and see Mabel's horrified expression by what I just did. But all I could do was mentally smirk at my handy work on the teenager. A very familiar car drives up to us and I get up and pick up my language without a second thought on my actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So did you guys like it or hate it? It's my first fan fiction so please tell me what you thought about it and what can I make better. I got the idea of the green lasers coming out of Dippers hands from Michael Grants **_**Gone**_** novel series about a town where everyone over 15 disappears and the town is surrounded by an impenetrable barrier that you can't look through. The kids then start to develop strange abilities like the green light, telekinesis, super speed and strength. Read them if you haven't and reread them if you have. And please….**

**Review!**


End file.
